Rum
by pirategirl94
Summary: The most famous Woman pirate, Captian Kat, Captain Jack team up against davey jones. JackOC WillElizebeth.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Basically Will and Lizzie are married and are living in Tortuga. Jack comes to visit once in a while. While jack is visiting, one of the most notorious and famous pirates, (accept for jack himself) walks into the bar where they are drinking. She just happens to be female. JackOC.

Chapter 1.

As the black pearl anchored, Jack gave the orders for everyone to have some time off and come back tomorrow at midnight. He and Gibbs then went to find Will and Lizzie.

"Gess' what I erd' Jack," Gibbs began. "Captain Kat of the blood diamonds' in town."

"What, you mean the one and only pirate who is, as, or, more famous than me?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

Once Jack and Gibbs found Will and Lizzie, they all went to a rum bar. They were just all talking and catching up, when someone walked in. All heads turned to reveal the beautiful pirate, Captain Kat. Kat looked straight ahead, and to her surprise, saw an old friend, Elizabeth Swan.

She walked over.

"Lizzie?" She asked.

"Kat?" Lizzie replied.

They both hugged and Lizzie introduced Kat to Will.

"How do you two know each other?" Will asked.

"Long story mate. 'Ave you got 3 days?" Kat replied.

"Kat, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, and Gibbs." Lizzie said.

Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, The Captain Jack Sparrow? I've heard a lot about you." Kat said.

"You're one to talk. I've heard a lot about you n'all!" Jack replied.

A tall man came up behind Kat, and touched her waist.

"Alrite sweetie, wanna come to bed with me?" He asked.

Kat spun around and smashed an empty rum bottle over his head, then punched him. When he was on the floor she bent down and said loud enough for Jack, Will, Lizzie and Gibbs to hear: -

"I don't like men touching me like that, when I don't say they can. Especially not thin, lanky gits like you. Don't do it again, or I'll slice yer' ed' off, savvy?" She asked.

The man nodded.

Will, Lizzie and Gibbs looked at each other in awe. Had she just called someone a git, and said savvy? Her and Jack were alike on more ways then they thought.

"Where's the rum then?" She asked.

Will, Lizzie and Gibbs sat wide-eyed as Jack gave kat some rum. They seemed like a match made in heaven. Or somewhere less innocent.

Just then, a member of Kat's crew came storming in and ran straight over to her.

He explained that Davey Jones had made some sort of deal, and he was allowed on land again. Kat had to go. Because he was after her. After all, she had the key to his greatest desire. The Blood diamond. The Blood Diamond was kat's ship. But it had a secret. A great secret that was left yet unsolved. But the secret wasn't in the ship, it was in Kats necklace. A pure blood diamond.

Kat was rounding up her crew, who were all drunk out of their heads.

"Come on you fat gits!! Get yer' arses onto that ship now!" She ordered.

"I have to go." She told Lizzie, Will, Jack and Gibbs.

"Bye." She said, and kissed them all on the cheek.

An hour later, and just as the rum bar was about to close, someone ran in screaming news around.

"The Blood Diamond's blown up along with the flying duchman! All the crews are dead accept the captains! Kat and Davey are outside fightin' now!"

Will, Jack, Lizzie and Gibbs went outside.

Sure enough they were outside fighting a bloody fight.

Will,Jack,Lizzie and Gibbs decided to lend a hand.

--------------------------------------

I know its a bad place to leave it but i really dont know what to do next!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!! x


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, all of Davey Jones' crew came out of the water. They had survived. It was Kat against all of them. They were all ganging up on her, Davey Jones smirking in his evil manner, just about to slash her to death, when Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs decided to lend a hand in fighting him off.

"He's only allowed on land 'till midnight! So if we can just keep 'im away until then, we should be okay." Kat explained to everyone through muffled yells, as she was trying to fight two of Davey Jones' crew at once.

About an hour later, Davey Jones and his crew had cleared off, back to the depths. His godforsaken Flying Dutchman had also survived the explosions. Will and Lizzie had said their goodbyes and went back to their home to nurse their sore wounds. Gibbs had gone back to the bar with the crew of the pearl, and Jack and Kat were left outside, in silence.

"Kat, yer' arms bleedin' luv, lemmi av a look." Jack said. He studied her arm for a bit, it looked sore. "Come on, back to the pearl I'll get you all fixed up."

They went back to the pearl, sharing little jokes and laughter. Kat wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Jack put a bandage round her arm, to stop the bleeding.

"Kat, look luv, I know yer upset. Yer ships blown up n' all but, s'not nice to see yer pretty face all upset. Smile?"

Kat laughed at his choice of words.

"That's more like it!" Jack smiled.

It was a few minutes before she actually did speak, but when she did she sounded broken.

"Jack. M'okay. S'only a ship init? Ever heard of the Fountains of Eternal youth?"

Jack nodded, not missing the pain in her eyes when she made the comment about it only being a ship.

"Well. I'd be goin' there right now. But I aint got no ship. This necklace'll get me there. But I wanted that ship!" Kat said.

Jack was confused.

"What do ye mean the necklace'll get yer there?" He asked.

"The legend is, that when this necklace is teamed up wiv a compass, a compass that leads yer only to what ye wants, then it sets the course of the ship its on. And now I've got no ship to be commanded. Not even to find the bloody compass!" Kat said, truly annoyed now.

"Well luv. I just appen' to av that said compass. And I av a ship n'all. So why don't yer come wiv me?" Jack asked. He was hoping she said yes, not only because he had been searching for the fountains of youth for a while now, but also because he really liked her. Kat was a laugh, she had a wicked sense of humour and she was a legend to be around. She was also astonishingly beautiful. She had Dark Brunette hair, and striking blue eyes. Her body was amazing. She had small curves in all the right places, more than enough to satisfy Jack. She was amazing.

"Yer. I'll come. Cheers Jack!" Kat said happily, and kissed him on both cheeks then flattened him with a hug.

I think this was better than the last chapter!! Please review. REVIEW MORE STORY


End file.
